love and a vampire
by OmegaBrony
Summary: Well this is it Omega and Twilight enroll in the Yokei academy, I'm not doing really good so for off with this fiction so it might take a while until each chapter gets out so please hang in there.
1. Chapter 1

Love and a vampire.

Chapter 1:

Tsukune was just waking up in his bedroom looking around.

"Wow, tomorrow's the day I go back to the academy. Another great year at Yokai, another year with Moka and the others," Tsukune looked down at the ground. "And all these crazy teachers,"

"Honey! Come down and eat!" Tsukune's mom called him down.

"Coming mom!" Tsukune walked down stairs to eat, at the table sat Kyoko, Tsukune's dad Koji and his mom Kasumi.

"Hey bro," Kyoko cheered.

"Hey."

"How is everyone this morning?" Kasumi asked.

"Good mom."

"How about you Kyoko, are you feeling well?"

"Yes auntie Kasumi."

"And what about you dear," She asked her husband

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"Well dig in, the food ready, enjoy." On the table was eggs, sausage, bacon and egg and rice rolls.

Tsukune started eating but before he could finish the family heard a knock at the door.

"How could that be?" Tsukune's mother asked.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Tsukune with a mouth full of food, he got up and walked to the door and opened it, on the other side sat a redheaded girl next to a taller girl with pink hair.

"Hey Tsukune," Moka said softly.

"Hey fuck face." Kokoa snickered.

"Hey! You watch your mouth you little brat if you weren't so little I'd beat you to a pulp you little..."

"Tsukune who's at the door," Asked Kasumi asked.

"It's just some friends from school mom."

Tsukune could hear Kyoko cry from the other room. "Oh god not again!"

"So Moka," Tsukune smiled. "And Kokoa," Tsukune murmured. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to stop by, you weren't at the open house yesterday so, I thought we'd come check on you."

"Bullshit, the only reason you came was to see your boyfriend."

"Kokoa calm down."

"No! I'll do what I want you're not my real sister."

"Kokoa please,"

"I'll only listen to my sis, not you wimp how replaced her."

"Kokoa,"

Kokoa started screaming and being really loud.

"Please keep it down!" Tsukune asked of her.

"No!" Tsukune took the rosary off Moka's neck and she transformed into her true self.

"Okay now will you shut up?"

"Yay my big sis is back!"

"Oh great not this again, will please leave me alone!" Moka kicked her sis into the sky and grabbed to Rosary back from Tsukune.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. She was getting on my nerves anyway. What a little brat." Moka turned back to her formal and fainted.

"Oh so what's all this commotion going on in here?" Tsukune's mom asked walking into the hallway followed by his dad.

"Wow son. You made a girl faint you must be a lady killer at your school."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well come on and drag your friend in her, you can't just leave her outside. She'll catch a cold." Kasumi told her son.

"Okay."

"Set her down on the couch, I'll get some food."

"Do we have any tomato juice?"

"Yeah but I use it for cooking, why does she like it or something?"

"Yeah, she does, a lot. Can you give her some?"

"Okay." Kasumi went and grabbed some tomato juice from the cabinet.

"Wow son how'd you manage to get a girl like that?"

"Well, we met the first day of school, she slammed me in the head with her bike and I just woke up and we just well, started talking and clicked I guess. She's really nice too."

Tsukune's mom returned from the kitchen with the tomato juice and handed it to Tsukune. He started shaking her gently to wake her.

"Wake up Moka." He repeated as he shook her softly.

Finally she woke up, took the juice from him and bit him on the neck looking as if a kiss to steal a little blood. "Thank you."

"Ah~ don't mention it."

"Well Moka do want anything to eat besides that juice?" Koji asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Hey why don't you take Moka up to your room Tsukune" Tsukune's mom made an evil eye at her husband and shook her head.

"That sound like a great idea, maybe Tsukune can show me the house while we're at it." Moka agreed.

Tsukune's mom and cousin both face palmed at the idea of those two being alone.

"Let's hope that it's just you and me this time." Tsukune smiled.

Kasumi fainted as Moka followed Tsukune upstairs she shivered at the thought of her being alone with him, maybe they could finally try what Tsukune's wanting to do for some time now.

"So this is my parent's room," a brown door with a silver handle was placed in front of them. "I suggest you don't go in there."

"Why not?" Moka reached for the handle and it shocked her.

"Because my dad put security lock on it, it zaps you if you touch it, now let's continue, this is the upstairs bathroom, there's one in the basement but we don't use it much, no one goes down there for some reason either. Now this is the guest room, if you wanna stay the night this is where you'd be sleeping. He'd lock the door too, that's what he does when any female guests sleep over for some reason. That room at the end of the hall is my room."

"So what about this door?" Moka pointed to a door that was brown with a golden handle.

"It's just a supply closet."

"Does it lock from the inside?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Moka grabbed Tsukune and pulled him in locking the door behind them.

"Now we can be alone."

Tsukune's parents walked up stairs as Moka was pulling him in.

"Oh no, what if there having sex or something in here."

"Come on honey if he is so what we did stuff like that when we were young." Tsukune's mom turned around and slapped him.

"He's our son and I won't let some skank take his innocence."

"Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh brother."

"Hey, your rosary, it's glowing."

"Hey it's me, now just shut up and kiss already."

"What, kiss?"

"Hey, isn't that what you two were going to do?"

"No, I like you as a friend Tsukune."

"What!" Tsukune and Moka (in the rosary) both shouted.

"But, I saved your life once and and…"

"Relax I'm only kidding." Moka pulled him close and kissed him heavily.

"Finally, now maybe I could have a turn."

"Wait, but, he's mine."

"No he's both of ours. Same body, same mate."

"Well I guess but, I still want to be your first." Moka smiled as she took Tsukune's hand and ripped off the rosary. She transformed and smiled.

"So you finally got what you wanted? Didn't you?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome, now come here." Moka kissed him even heavier and grabbed his crotch. Blood shot out of his nose as he fell to the floor.

"Ewe, that got it my mouth you sick... Hey are you okay?" Tsukune was covering his balls.

"Okay you are way too strong. That hurt a lot."

"Well do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"What!" Tsukune and his parents both shouted.

"Wait did you hear that?" Moka opened the door a little to look outside. "Your parents are spying on us."

"Well here, put your rosary back on, they can't see you like this."

"Why are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, I think you're beautiful, but they say the other you first, not you in your current form."

"Alright but when I got back I except a lot of lovey shit from you, and so does the other me, you got that?"

"Got it, just please don't do that again."

Moka put back on her rosary and fainted but quickly woke up back on the couch downstairs, when she awoke. They were yelling at Tsukune and a bottle of tomato juice was placed beside her.

"Young man, have you anything to say for yourself."

"No."

"Well do you have any idea why we're yelling at you!?"

"Not in the slightest." *smack*

"What did you just say?!"

"I'm sorry mom, it'll never happen again! I swear."

"Good sex is a big thing in this household and..."

"Wait sex, we weren't having sex at all."

"Then wait...how. So you just kissed is that it?"

"Yeah mom that's all, I swear."

"And is this the honest truth!?"

"Yes, it is." Moka called from across the room.

"And you young lady. If your parents."

"Dad,"

"Dad, What about your mom?"

"She's dead. She was killed by a car crash when I was 13. That's when I moved to the academy."

"Well how would your dad react if he found out about this?"

"He'd probably kill Tsukune and then me."

"Well maybe we should do the same to you both."

"Why honey, we aren't savage people."

"You're right, hey why don't we make you some lunch, and maybe you could stop by of diner or something?"

"Well I was hoping I could stay the night. Here with you three."

"Well I'm sure Tsukune would like that very much but I'm sorry he can't, he's grounded."

"Please, I have nowhere else to go. My dad kicked me out."

"Come on we can't let her spend a night out on the street, she'd get raped, robbed and killed. We can't let that happen to her."

"Fine! But if you step one foot out of your room missy unless you're going to the bathroom, you might as well leave."

"Okay. Thank you."

"So everything worked out okay. Moka won't be dead the next morning, and we all get to meet our son's new girlfriend."

Kyoko murmured something from the other side of the room that was just loud enough for Moka to hear.

"I bet that monster will kill them all by morning."

Moka wanted to cry. She felt so bad about herself. She excused herself from the rest of them and ran upstairs to the bathroom as she sobbed heavily.

"Why does she still hate me...*sob* even after I saved her life, she still thinks of me as a…a monster."


	2. You're here too?

Chapter 2 love and a vampire: You're here too!?

Tsukune and Moka were sleeping on the couch together when Tsukune's mom walked in to put an end to it.

"Moka, Dearie can you please get off my son?" She asked sweetly trying to hide the fire in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Moka yawned. "I just fell asleep next to him and then I woke up like this. I promise it won't happen again."

"Oh that's okay, because if it does, I'll cut your tongue off, shove it down your thought so you can taste the freshly spilled blood of your body when I'm done cutting it to pieces. So don't let it happen again okay?"

"Wha...what, why would you say something like that?" Moka cried.

"Because you tried to steel my son's virginity, why wouldn't I be mad?"

"Well I'm sorry, I just thought you were really nice and you'd understand. I like Tsukune a lot and he feels the same about me. I'll leave if you want me to but please don't make Tsukune hate you as much as you hate me. I guess I'll be going now, just please, can I stay or come back for dinner. I mean you were so nice when I first met you and I thought you were pretty cool for a mom."

"Alright, I know I'm going to regret this but you can come to dinner with us tonight, I hope you like fish and rice, it's Tsukune's favorite meal and since it's his last free day. I thought I'd make it for him."

"Thank you." Moka said looking down at the ground.

"And one more thing," Moka looked up quickly. "No jewelry. So you're going to have to take of that whole neck business. If you don't you can still stay but you can't eat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Moka looked down at the ground. "How am I supposed to take my neck brace off, it's stuck to my skin, unless." Moka looked at Tsukune, sat up and shook him around.

"What is it Moka." Tsukune asked yawning.

"Well you see your mom wants me to take of all my jewelry so I was wondering if you could help me take it off."

"Why though, does it have to do with me and you earlier today?"

"I don't know. It's like she changed or something, like she doesn't like me at all, so now can you help me take off my brace. Please."

"Sure." Tsukune grabbed her neck and tried to take off the brace. "It won't budge. It's stuck or something."

"Hey numbskull what are you doing? If you take that off I won't be able to control myself. I'll probably end up sucking out your entire guy's blood or something." Moka said threw the Rosary.

"Well then how are we supposed to eat with them tonight?"

"Yeah and how do you even get it off?"

"Well I'll tell you but it's foolish, take of the rosary and stick it in the back of the brace. Then turn it to the right. It'll fall clean off, but I might end up hurting one of you so I wouldn't...hey what are you doing?"

"Now I just turn it to the left and, there, got it!"

"You fool." A flash of light came from Moka's body and she became her silver haired self. "Hey Tsukune remember what I said last time I come out?"

"Oh yeah, I guess we kinda have to. I did promise you after all."

"Hey what's this entire racket going on out...here? Who are you?!"

"It's me, mom, Moka."

"Did you just call me mom?!"

"Oh sorry, is that okay?"

"No it's not okay. I don't want you to be my daughter in law, you white haired skank."

"Mom she's not."

"So is that how you see me? Just as a skank, a whore, well listen here I'm none of those things."

"Okay then why'd you dye your hair white?"

"I didn't you idiot. I'm a vampire!"

"Moka!"

"Wait, did I just say that out loud."

"You're a, what?" Tsukune's mom fell to the floor and fainted.

"Well maybe we should kiss now before she wakes up."

"What! That's my mother we're talking about."

"Fine, then get up. Maybe she'll forget everything when she wakes up."

"Okay, let's hope so. I've seen her mad. She almost killed me once when I got a D in one of my classes."

"Well maybe I could replace any D's you get this year with a V."

"What are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Damn it, where's that brace thing!"

"What why? Don't you wanna be without it anyway? So you can stay tonight."

"Well without it I start to lose myself in deep emotion and start fantasizing about stuff, so can I please have it back?"

"What kinda stuff?"

"I don't feel like answering that."

"Oh come on, what kinda stuff?"

"You, okay, I start to think about you, and..." *knock, knock, knock*

"How the hell is that?" Moka walked over to the door and opened it.

"Moka, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing of you Mizore." Moka grunted.

"Well is Tsukune here? I mean he must be if you're here, and why are you in your monster form and what happened to your neck thingy?"

"It's a long story now beat it."

"Can I please come in, I'm starting to melt."

"Why so you can steal my Tsukune from me?" Moka's voice started to go jittery.

"Moka are you okay?"

"Yes. Now leave!" Moka slammed the door on her and walked back to Tsukune.

"Who was that?"

"Some bitch that wanted to talk to you." Moka grabbed Tsukune and dragged him upstairs.

"Hey where are we going we can't just leave my mom alone."

"Why not she never leaves us alone,"

"Moka please what if she's in a coma, or dead, what then?"

"She's not dead, she'll be fine. Now, I'm gonna fall asleep on your bed, and you can do what you wanna do, but if you leave this room." Moka flashed her fangs. "I'll kill you."

"But what am I supposed to do; if my mom wakes up and finds you in here she'll kill us."

"Why it's not like we'll be having sex."

"Well okay. I guess we could just lay there."

"Well the sun's going down, maybe we could watch it fall together. You and me. What'd you say Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Sure. Oh hey and that reminds me, I've been righting a book."

"Really what's it about?"

"Well, it's about Yokei, and how I met all of you. I'm not finished with it though."

"Well does it use our real names?"

"No, not at all."

"Alright," *yawn* * I'm gonna take a nap. You gonna write in your book?"

"Yeah, if I finish it maybe I'll let you read it, okay Moka?"

"Sure thing." Moka lied down on the bed and feel fast asleep. Tsukune took out his computer and started typing away. The whole time he felt bad about it.

"The girl of my dreams is lying asleep in my bed and I'm here on my computer just writing a book. What's wrong with me," Tsukune looked over at her. "She's so beautiful. Just think of it, one day I'll be married to her."

"No Tsukune marry me." Mizore poked out of the closet.

"What the hell, but...where, how did you get in here?" Tsukune panicked.

"Relax and grab my boobs, they're waiting for you."

"Mizore. I don't like you like that, okay. I love Moka and that's the thing."

"What why her! Her boobs aren't even that big!" Kurumu jumped out under the desk.

"What the, Kurumu how'd you get in here?"

"Oh great she followed me." Mizore subsided.

"Both of you get out right now!"

*Bong* Dish pans fell on Mizore and Kurumu's head.

"Wow, those two get really annoying." Yukari walked in from the porch.

"Thanks Yukari."

"Don't mention it, but why do you love Moka so much?"

"Because, she's nice to me, she under stands me too."

"Or is it because she has bigger boobs than me?"

"What? No that's not it at all, it's just she's the only one of you four that hasn't forced me to like you and you're just to young, I'm sorry but that's how it is. I'm almost 17 and you're 13 it wouldn't work out."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I asked."

"It's okay, now you should get going before my mom comes up her and kills me for having unexpected girl visitors in my bedroom."

"Okay. See ya at school tomorrow I guess." Yukari grabbed Mizore and Kurumu and dragged them out of the house.

"Hey, what I miss?"

"Oh nothing Moka," Tsukune Smiled.

"Well come here."

"What why?"

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and pulled him down on the bed. She took his hand and pushed it on her boob.

"What are you?"

"Isn't this what you wanted, my boobs. I heard the little runt talking."

"No you got it all wrong. I...I don't just want your boobs, I want you."

"That's sweet. Now since your hand is there are you gonna play with them or what. Don't keep me waiting."

"Okay." Tsukune smiled and started moving Moka's boobs around slowly. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Moka blushed.

"Wow, you're actually blushing. I never thought I'd see this side of you blush."

"Well I feel the same way about you that the other me does. Now squeeze harder."

"Oh, okay."

"Tsukune, Moka, come and eat."

"Oh well I guess we'll finish this later."

"Too bad you can't wear your necklace."

"Why you like it?"

"well, it fits you. You look so different without it."

"Thanks?"

"Tsukuna, come down and eat!" Tsukune's mom screamed from downstairs.

"Coming mom! We should get going."

"Right, before she sees what we're doing."

Tsukune and Moka got off the bed and when downstairs to eat.

"Wow Moka you look different. Did you dye your hair?" Tsukune's father asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Moka smiled.

"You sound different too."

"Thanks. Guess I'm just growing still."

Tsukune looked over at his mom. She was shivering on the other side of the room.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"She was telling the truth, she is a vampire. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. She's a scary vampire. I bet the only reason why she likes my son, is for his blood."

"Mom what are you saying."

"Oh, nothing dear, just relax, I'll go and get the food." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Don't worry Tsukune I'll slay that vampire." She reached into the cabinet and grabbed garlic from the top shelf. "This should but an end to her."

"Mom what's taking so long?"

"Oh, nothing dear, just finishing a few things."

"I smell something," Moka covered her mouth. "Garlic, yuck."

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"That smell it's awful,"

"What, all I smell is fish."

"It's garlic,"

"Oh yeah you can't eat that can you?"

"No, and is smells like vomit maybe even worse."

"Well dinner's ready."

"Hey mom, did you happen to put garlic on that?"

"Why yes dear, is there a problem with it?"

"Well, you see Moka's allergic to it."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's fine really, you didn't know. I'll be fine anyway; it's the smell I can't stand."

"Oh, okay. You could just have rice."

"No that's okay I'll manage."

"Okay if you insist."

The family dug in to the fish and rice but Moka held back slowly eating it.

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Moka thought to herself.

"Is everything alright Moka? 'Yes my plan is working.'"

"Yes I'm fine."

Moka finished dinner and ran upstairs to the bathroom; she started to throw up, heavily.

"Oh god, my stomach hurts so much. Why did she do that?"

"So Moka tell again where you came from." Tsukune's mom walked in to the bathroom.

"But I never told you where I came from, *vomit noises* but tell me, why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a vampire, you want to kill us don't you?"

"What, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already. Plus you're letting me stay here. Why would I want to hurt you?" Moka asked.

"Well I bet you enjoy my son's blood don't you? Isn't that the only reason you're keeping him alive."

"I guess he hasn't told you, that I saved his life, the school we go to; it's full of "monsters" like me. He was discovered that he was human, and they killed him, but I brought him back to life, with my blood, I saved his ass and you want me dead? You're just like the others."

"Others?"

"You treat me like a monster when I'm just like you only with fangs; I've never hurt anyone, only the people and monsters that try to hurt your son. You should thank me. Not try and kill me, but for what it's worth I'm sorry, now just make it quick before your son sees."

"No, I should be sorry, I listened to all the stereotypes about you, I had no idea you loved him that much. If you want to, you can sleep in his room with him tonight."

"No, that's not up to me. It's up to the other Moka, you see the thing I wear around my neck, it's not just for looks, it keeps me from hurting everyone, and to be completely honest, if you didn't call us down we would have had..." Moka looked down at the ground and stopped talking.

"Sex, so you do love him."

"Of course I do, if I didn't I would have killed him already." Moka smiled.

"Wait, tell me you're kidding."

"Of course I am, he'd still be alive. I wouldn't hurt him."

"Hey Moka are you okay?"

"Tsukune, yeah I'm fine."

"Good and here's your necklace back." Tsukuna gave her the necklace and she turned back to her normal self.

"Thank...*vomit noses*"

"Are you okay Moka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Moka, I'm sorry about accusing you of being a bad person."

"It's okay, really it's fine."

"No, it's not fine, and since you're both here I guess I should tell you this. I give you permission to sleep with my son, even in my house tonight if you wish, but only you, no one else. If any of the other girls show up, please kill them."

"Wow, what a change of heart, but I don't think I should, my dad would kill me if he found out. You see he's a vampire too, a strong one at that, *vomit noises* and please no more garlic."

"Okay. Thank you for forgiving me.

"You're welcome. Now." Moka bit Tsukune's neck.

"Ah~ Moka."

"Thanks Tsukune."

"Ah, young love."

"Mom!"

"Relax, honey, it's okay, just be gentle to her. Women are delicate flowers you know."

"I'm sure he will be, but when we're both ready."

"WAIT, ARE YOU TWO ACTUALLY SERIOUS?" Tsukune freaked out.

"Come on now don't you want me like that anyway Tsukune?"

"*cough*us." Moka (in the rosary) exclaimed.

"Well come on let's get you some good food in you Moka, how does some tomato soup sound, or some actual blood."

"What kind of blood," Moka asked.

"Well cow blood if you don't mind waiting."

"I think I'll be fine with soup."

Tsukune's mom, Tsukune, and Moka all went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Alright it'll be read in a little bit, just sit at the table and wait please." She asked them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

*ding dong*

"Who could that be?"

"It's probably Mizore or someone like that. I'll get it." Tsukune got up and opened the door. "Oh great it's you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah is that wimpy sister of mine still here?"

"Kokoa why do you care?"

"Because I have to take her home."

"Well to bad she's staying here tonight."

"Tsukune, who's at the door?"

"It's Moka's sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister Moka."

"Yeah, and she's really mean to me."

"Is she older then you?"

"No."

"Well sisterly rivalry is a good part of a healthy family."

"Yeah, but she wants me dead and the take off my rosary. She wants the other me, the one she grew up with, so she can beat her in a fight, but I can't take it off for her. Only Tsukune can and he's not always around to do so."

"Hey bitch." Kokoa walked in to the kitchen.

"Young lady watch your mouth."

"I wasn't talking to you, you old hag."

"Hey, that's not nice. Kokoa take that back."

"Make me."

Tsukune's mom raised her arm and smacked Kokoa across the face. "You listen to your big sister, she may not be the same one as the other one but they're the same body and mind. Just except your sister as she is you little brat."

"Ou that actually hurt, so you must be human too. I wonder how your blood tastes."

"Wait, what are you?"

"Mind if I try it?"

"What are talking about?"

"Here let me see your finger." Kokoa grabbed a knife and slit her finger then licked it.

"It's okay. I guess but not as good as your son's."

"What you've tried it too? When?" Moka asked.

"The first day I met him, slammed my bike into his head. Woke up and the sicko was grabbing my boob."

"It was a mistake honest. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right, you creep."

"I'm not a creep."

"Please can we just talk about this?"

"No. We can't he's a creep and that's that."

"Will you please just calm down Kokoa."

"Why?"

*ding*

"Finally, I thought it would never be done."

"What?"

"Oh I just made Moka some soup."

"That smells good, can I have some?"

"What you think you can just barge in here make fun of my mom and ask for food?"

"Tsukune please, she's still a guest, and an annoying on at that."

"I'm sorry for what it's worth though, sadly the boy that stole both my sisters is right."

"It's okay, do you need some place to stay? We have a spare room."

"Sure I guess."

"Great, a night with the little brat, wait spare room?"

"Yeah aren't you and Moka gonna sleep together?"

"Yeah, we could couldn't we?"

"What! Dad would kill you if he found out you slept with a boy, and a human boy at that."

"Hey, you're right."

"Hey Moka you could just sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"What, but then I'd just feel like I'm intruding."

"Nonsense."

"Okay that settles it."

"I should go get changed."

"Wait you brought extra close with you?"

"No you're mom let me borrow one of her night gowns."

"Oh, to bad I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Well maybe Kyoko can lend you something."

"What no way!" Kyoko shouted from the other room.

"You're still her Kyoko?"

"Yeah why not, just for a little bit, I'll be going home soon, and no she can't borrow any of my cloths."

"Okay, guess I'll just walk around naked."

"What?" Tsukune shouted.

"Come on, you'd like you pedophile."

"I'm not a pedophile."

"Can we just eat our dinner and go to bed?"

"I agree with Moka, please eat and here's your soup."

"Thanks'; sorry what's your last name."

"You can just call me mom."

Moka spat up her soup, "Now it's a little to early to think about that isn't it?"

"No, you can always plan for the future."

Moka and Kokoa finished their dinners and went to bed. Tsukune and his dad stayed downstairs to see Kyoko off and watched TV.

"Yeah dad, I need to tell you something."

"What's that Tsukune?"

"It's about Moka and her sister. You see they aren't human."

"Well I know that about Moka but the other girl."

"No I'm not talking about their looks; I'm saying they're vampires."

"Well, isn't that a bit kinky."

"What not you to dad!"

"What, I'm just kidding." He smiled. "Well do you feel for Moka?"

"Yes. She's worth more than life to me."

"Well then she's okay with me."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

"Well I'm gonna go and take a shower."

"What at this time?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Alright, just watch out for any girls in the shower."

"I will."

Tsukune walked upstairs to the bathroom and took his shower while his dad stayed downstairs and watched TV.

"Mister Aono."

"Yes, how's there?"

"It's me Moka." Moka walked down from upstairs.

"Ah, yes Moka and what may I help you with?"

"Well, you see I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes what is it?"

"I'm...I'm a vampire."

"Well does that really change anything?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, what I meant was, do you love him?"

"Yes, more than life itself."

"Well will you do anything to keep him alive?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm okay with you, vampire, human whatever you are I'll accept you as my daughter-in-law."

"Why are you taking this so lightly?"

"Well because he feels the same why about you, and who am I to deny your love for him, or for anyone's for that matter."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it."

"Now take that boy into that bedroom you're sleeping in and give him your best."

"Wait are you saying to have sex with him?"

"Yes, if you want that is."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3 School and a vampire

Chapter 3 love and a vampire: School and a vampire.

Tsukune woke up in bed on top of Moka; he looked around the room and noticed something. They're both naked.

"What the hell?" Tsukune shouted.

"W...what? How dear how'd we, but I don't even remember sleeping in your bed."

"Me neither."

"Tsukune, Moka Breakfast is ready!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, what are we gonna do?" Tsukune panicked.

"Well we could just get dressed."

"Okay. Should I get dressed first or you?"

"You can, you are on top you know."

"Right," Tsukune got off Moka and got dressed.

"Don't look." Tsukune went puzzled.

"I already know what you look like naked."

"So, it's not nice to look at someone in that way."

"Not even your girlfriend?"

"Well,"

"Moka! Tsukune! Get down here now!" Kokoa screamed.

"Be down in a second!"

"Come on here's you cloths now get up." Tsukune shoved Moka's clothes into her face.

"Okay, thank you." Moka said slowly putting them on.

"What are you two...?" Kokoa screamed and ran out of the room. A few moments later the two came rushing downstairs.

"Hey you two are late the bus will be here any minute and..."

"Sorry mom gotta go!" The both bolted out the door and shot down the street as the bus arrived.

"Hey kid, I see you brought your girlfriend home and two as a matter of fact."

"What, you sicko that's my sister's boyfriend we aren't dating that's just wrong, why would I ever like a human, he's sickening and..."

"Well come on, you're gonna be late."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid."

Moka, Tsukune and Kokoa boarded the bus and Kokoa flipped of the bus driver, so he started driving and slammed the breaks hard so she flung to the back of the bus as Moka and Tsukune sat in their seats.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Welcome to Yokei academy's one and only stop to the human world, next stop Yokei."

Moka shifted over to the window in her seat and hoped that Tsukune would slide into her spot with her. "Please Tsukune shift over." He whispered.

"Wow look at yourself. You're hoping he'll sit with you even though he's dating you know. Just ask him." Inner Moka told her.

"You're right. , hey Tsukune can you sit with me?"

"Sure." He moved over to her seat and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, I don't feel very awake."

"It's okay."

Moka closed her eyes and pulled Tsukune close and kissed him. He pushed her up against the window and kissed her heavily.

"Hey we're coming up on our next stop. Wait what the." The bus started swerving uncontrollably and tipped over on its side and skid across the road knocking out Tsukune and Moka and god knows what happened to Kokoa. It wasn't long before Tsukune woke up to Moka unharmed but with a piece of medal sticking through his thigh.

"Tsukune you protected me."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Hey is anyone alive in there?" A girl screamed out.

"Yeah! We're inside."

"Okay, don't move we'll be coming to help you soon." She and a boy ran over to the bus and kicked in a window. One of them grabbed Kokoa and pulled her out of the wreck.

"There's still someone else in there."

"I got them." He grabbed Moka and Tsukune then pulled them out as Tsukune screamed our in agony.

"Hey bro you okay?" He asked as he pulled them both out.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just hurt a little that's all."

"Hurt? You've been stabbed in the leg." Moka freaked as she stood up out of the bus.

"And I'd do it again if it means keeping you from harm."

"Sis! You're alive and you too Tsukune," Kokoa ran and hugged Moka then bent down and kissed Tsukune. "Huh? You're hurt."

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"But you're hurt; we have to worry about you."

"Hey, she's right we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine, we can just take out the bar and wrap it can't we?"

"I'll give you some of my blood if you need." Kokoa offered.

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Quiet saying that! You're bleeding out and you don't want help from us."

"Moka that's not true, I just don't need a hospital, and I don't want you to worry about me, it's not that bad, if you want to, you can give me your blood if it'll make you feel better."

*cough* "Hey kid, I can't believe you forgot about me."

"Bus driver, Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, so you two are the new students to Yokei, hoping you have a hell of a time."

"Wait, you're new to Yokei?"

"Yup it's our first year, names Twilight, but you can call me Twi." Twilight introduced herself.

"And you?"

"Omega." He said.

"So what kind of monsters are you?"

"Well I'm a shape shifter, and Omega's a..."

"Come on Twi, don't you remember? We can't tell our monster form, that's what they said at the open house thing."

"Oh yeah, but since I said mine can't we tell each other?"

"Sure, I'm a demon wolf, if you see someone in an assassin's robe it's probably me in a different form."

"Okay, I'm a vampire, and so is the pink one. We're sisters."

"Cool and you?"

"I'm Tsukune, I'm human."

"Guys, come on the bus driver needs help."

"Kids I'll be fine, just take these," he reached into his pocket and handed then a form of cookie. "It's what'll get you to Yokei, it'll teleport you there, eat it and you'll be there. Just forget about me."

"But..."

"No, just go,"

"There's exactly enough for three of us."

"Just break them apart then,"

*cough* "Just hold onto the cookie, if you break it in half it won't work."

"Alright," they said, Twi and Omega held onto a cookie and one bit it, they then faded away slowly.

"Now it's our turn." Moka bit the cookie but nothing happened. "What the, why didn't it work?"

"Because you're not the one that can use it, kid you bit it, it's meant for you."

"Alright, are you gonna be alright?" "Yeah just go!"

Tsukune bit the cookie and slowly faded like Omega and Twi did. They looked up to see the school right in front of them.

"Took you two long enough, come on class has already started."

"Yeah, come on."

The five of them ran down the hallway and into the classroom.

"Late on the first day are we?"

"Sorry Miss Shizuka won't happen again." Tsukune apologized.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." Miss Shizuka told them. "I see we have new students, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Okay, I'm Twilight, hi."

"Name's Omega."

"Well now that that's done please take your seats."

The five sat down in their normal spots.

"Hey Tsukune I forgot, we still have to get that thing out of your leg."

"Weird I haven't noticed it at all." Tsukune said looking down. "What, it's gone!"

"What's gone?" The whole close looked back.

"Oh nothing. Just something that happened."

"What happened then?"

"Oh just a crash that happened with the bus but we're fine."

"That's weird, he didn't report any crashes today, what time did it happen?"

"8:36. I got stabbed in the leg,"

"That can't be, it's only 8:05"

"What but how's that possible?"

"I think you just dreamed it."

"No Miss Shizuka, I know for a fact it wasn't a dream."

"Well maybe it was a really real dream."

"Well maybe,"

"Now that that's over let's get on with class shall we."

Well class boring as usual and then started math, then science, then lunch.

"Wow have you noticed anything different today, Moka?"

"Yeah, no girl had pounced on you yet."

"It's so weird I kinda miss it."

"Well I can pounce on you if you want."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu jumped on him.

"Kurumu,"

"Lucky bastard." A few of the guys at the table chattered.

"Hey Tsukune, I've missed you." She said rubbing her boobs on his chest.

"Hey come on, he's mine."

"He's mine."

"Please girls, can we just stop fighting?"

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Hey Tsukune." Mizore walked in.

"Oh great not you too."

"How's my snow husband doing?"

"Snow husband!?"

"Will you three leave Tsukune alone?" Yukari told them as she dropped cloth pans on their heads.

"Thanks Yukari."

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"Tsukune's mine you blood sucking bitch!" Kurumu tackled Moka and Mizore froze them solid. Tsukune looked shocked as he was pulled along though the hallway by Mizore.

"Did she just, freeze them solid?"

"Yup. So should I melt them out?"

"Sure, why not, they are our friend after all."

Omega made a fireball in his hand and slowly melted away the ice.

"Damn that snow woman! *ache*"

"You sneeze like a kitten." Moka sneezed.

"Is that an insult?"

"No, why would it be?"

"Because you're always trying to steal Tsukune from me."

"Well, he was never yours in the first place." Moka smiled.

"What are you talking about? He's mine!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have unfrozen them."

"Maybe you're right."

"Speaking of frozen where'd that bitch go!?"

"She took Tsukune up to the roof I think."

"Oh great, come in, I have stop her before she lays a finger on him."

"She already has." Twi told them.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's already touched him. He's probably on his back right now being pushed on the ground by her boobs, bet she's rubbing his crotch slowly slipping into his pants."

"Wow, how detailed."

"Sorry, I'm a sucker for a good love story, so is Omega, but he won't admit it."

"Well I gotta stop this!" Kurumu grabbed Moka and flew up to the top of the school. "Let go of him you snow bitch!"

"Hey guys." Tsukune

"What are you two doing?"

"Sharing stories." Mizore told them.

"So you aren't having sex?"

"What why would we do that?" Tsukune asked.

"Because that's what that bitch wants right?"

"Kurumu calm down."

"Well you see, I've noticed something about Tsukune. He doesn't like me like that so I could at least be friends with him."

"Wait, did you just friend zone yourself?"

"Yeah, but I'll do it to make Tsukune happy."

"Thanks Mizore."

"You're welcome, more tea?"

"Thank you."

"Wait you're drinking tea?"

"Yeah, it's my mom's recipe."

"Tsukune stop drinking right now! For all you know it could be charmed or something."

"Well it isn't I left it out."

"So it is charmed tea."

"Wait didn't you hear her Kurumu she left it out."

"So for all we know she could be laying."

"And all you know, Tsukune might not like you like that either."

"What did you say!?"

"Wow, such childish manners, don't you get it, he doesn't like any of you. He only wants to get in your pants."

"Wait, no I don't."

"Don't listen to him; he's a boy that's all they want." Three girls walked out from behind a statue.

"Hey when did this school get statues?" Kurumu asked.

"They got them last year I think." Moka guessed.

"That's not the point, why are you throwing yourself at this sicko when you could be off getting an education so you can at least live somewhat live a normal life?" One of them barked.

"Well you see, I'm not trying to get in there pants at all, I just want one of them, but the other 3 couldn't see that, now I only have to deal with 2 thanks to Mizore."

"So you're using them!" The other one asked.

"What no, I don't think you understand. I only like one."

"But then why do you always have them swarming around you?"

"Because the other 2 don't get it."

*bang* Dish pans fell on everyone's head.

"Hey, that must mean Yukari's nearby." Mizore stood up.

"Yup right here."

"Thanks Yukari."

"You're welcome friend."

"Wait friend? Sweet that means it's just me and the blood sucker. So who's it gonna be? Me or the one that treats you as her food supply?"

"Hey, no I don't."

"Wait you're asking me to choose?"

"Come on its obvious choose me Tsukune." Kurumu bounced her boobs.

"Shut it you succubus whore!"

"I'm not a whore you blood sucking skank!"

"At least I don't steal men with my powers unlike you!"

"Wow, you two are like little children fighting over toys." Twi said.

"When did you get up here Twi?" Tsukune asked.

"Just a little bit ago."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to sort this out like women, not like children."

"How do we do that?"

"It's simple, you guys just talk to Tsukune, but maybe after class, history is starting in a little bit so we better get going."

"We'll settle this afterwards."

They all ran down to history class and Omega and Tsukune sat next to each other.

"How come no one ever asks what I want?" Tsukune asked.

"Because you're just an opinion I guess." Omega told him.

"Ou that hurt."

"Well what do you expect from crazy hot girls?"

"Moka's not that crazy."

"Well she is when in her inner form."

"I guess, but she's still nice, and we had sex last night apparently."

"Wait, you did?"

"Yeah, it's weird; I don't remember anything about it."

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it or something?"

"Yeah, I woke up on top of her naked."

"Sounds weird, I don't think you had sex, you might have just ended up that way somehow."

"But, we woke naked, and there was well, you know that stuff."

"Oh yeah, that stuff, the white stuff."

"Yeah. It felt well though, the feeling that I felt when I woke up. It was so wet, and warm, it relaxed me."

"Yeah sex will do that to ya."

"You've had sex before?"

"Yeah, I and Twi are married."

"So what's her form?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's her monster form?"

"An Alicorn, I know it sounds funny but we're both ponies in our true forms, or well at least she is."

"Then what are you?"

"A furry, half human half animal."

"So you're a furry huh?"

"Yeah, please don't laugh."

"Why would I?"

"Because everyone makes fun of her for it."

"Well I don't think it's funny."

"Thanks Tsukune, at least you understand."

"You're welcome."

"Class! Now pay attention."

"Oh shit class has already started?"

"Yeah, it's been going to a while now, I'll let me copy my notes if need be."

"You've been taking notes!"

"Mister Aono is there a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"It's okay, look at your paper."

"What?" Tsukune looked down and everything was copied down from the board.

"Did you?"

"No, Twi did, she's a good student and a fast writer."

"Wow."

"You can thank me later."

"Now class, next week we will be working on a partner project, you will be competing for an A on this two. So everyone has to work hard to get a passing grade in this class. You better think wisely about your partner, you can't switch when you have already chosen."

"Well, how are you gonna be partners with Tsukune?"

"Well I want to be with Moka but,"

"But what, afraid of rejection?"

"No, she might be mad at me, I love her and all but it's Kurumu, I can't just break her heart."

"Well, that's the thing, you don't have to break anyone's heart, I'll be partners with Kurumu and then you can ask Moka."

"Wow Omega that's really nice of you."

"And did I mention that you can only pick a partner of the same sex."

"What!?"

"Mister Aono what did I say?"

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"Alright now class dismissed."

"Shit what am I gonna do?"

"Well we could be partners. I don't mind."

"Well that's cool, what should we do our project on?"

"I guess we could maybe do it on segregation. That's a part of history."

"Wow, we already have a topic and class just ended."

"Yup. I wonder what the girls will be doing."

"Great my one chance to get Tsukune alone and the teacher has to ruin it."

"Kurumu what are you talking about? It's so we don't end up not studying."

"What are talking about, I could study with Tsukune all night long."

"Hey, for sex Ed."

"Well at least I want to do that with him."

"At least I don't push him into a relationship he doesn't want to be in."

"Wow, you two are like little kids, why not just ask him what he wants."

"Because he wants me!"

"God damn it."

"Hey why don't we be partners Twi? We could do something on how girls keep throwing themselves at guys for attention." Mizore asked.

"Like segregation, good idea, come on Mizore let's go back to my room and study."

"Wait don't go, I wanted you to be my partner Twi."

"Ha, you got rejected, just like Tsukune rejected you."

"Well at least I know what he feels like in bed. Oh shit."

"What, please he would never find the one who eats him attractive."

"What's this about one finding someone else attractive?"

"Hey miss Shizuka."

"Why does everyone call me by my first name?"

"It's just easier to remember I guess."

"Alright but come with me, I think we should have a talk."

"Oh great." Kurumu shrank down.

The three of them walked to Miss Shizuka's office.

"So, what's this about you two liking the same boy?"

"Well, you see, it's Tsukune and I have been dating for a while and then Kurumu just budded in and stole him from me. Then she started throwing herself at him and making all the other girls look bad."

"Hey that's not true."

"Well so you like Tsukune? The both of you?"

"Yeah, he's nice and sweet, and I'm not just talking about his blood."

"Wait you like the human boy?"

"What do you want Okuta?"

"Nothing, it's just why fall in love with a human, they're just so stupid. All they do is fight over things."

"That's exactly what these two are doing."

"Wow, never mind, it's everyone then, human or monster, guess we kinda are the same."

"Well anyway, why don't you to try and figure this out after you finish your assignment? You do have a week to do it, but getting it done fasts more important."

"Yes Miss Nekonome."

"That's the spirit, now get that project done I'll be judging."

"Okay, hey Kurumu, wanna be partners?"

"Sure, but when we're done, we're gonna go back to fighting alright?"

"Alright."

"So what should we do our topic own?"

"I don't know, maybe we should do something with human and monster relations and differences."

"Sure Moka sounds awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Love and a vampire: Damn am I tired.

Kurumu and Moka where walking back to their dorm when a loud ban came from the bathrooms.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

"Probably just some idiot playing with the toilets," Kurumu shrugged.

More sounds of banging and thumping almost sounding of a fist fight came from behind the boy's bathroom.

"Come on you little bitch fight back, you useless human."

"Wait did he say human?"

"Come on that might be Tsukune in there."

"I wonder how's betting him up?"

"It doesn't sound like Omega."

"Why would he beat him up? They are friends."

"Well we have to help him; he's getting his asked kicked." Kurumu rushed in the bathroom.

"Kurumu wait."

Kurumu ran into the boy's bathroom, on the Ground was Tsukune and beating him up were two seniors; Omega was lying on the ground with a knife in his chest passed out.

"What are you doing to him? He's only a human he can't protect himself." She drew her claws.

"Well if it isn't one of the girls that's been babying him, isn't that nice, you get to watch me kick your human boyfriend's ass."

"You bastards."

"Kurumu, you can't just rush in here."

"Ah, and if it isn't the vampire bitch."

"What did you say about her?" Kurumu charged one of the boys with her long claws and almost ripped off his arm.

"You'll pay for that." He ran up to her and punched her.

"YOU DICK!" Kurumu stabbed him with her claws and he fainted to the ground.

"Oh shit." The other boy grabbed his friend and ran out of the bathroom and to the nurse's office.

"Tsukune are you okay?" Moka rushed over to him.

"I...I'm fine, just hurt that's all." He said trying to sound tough.

"You don't need to act tough; they kicked your ass, that's nothing to be proud of." Kurumu told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right, can you check to see if Omega's still breathing?"

Kurumu walked over to him and pulled out the knife.

"No blood?"

*cough* *cough* "Hey, what I miss?"

"What's this?"

"A knife? Kurumu, why?"

"Because there's no blood on it and you were stabbed with it."

"Oh that. You see I'm immortal," Omega pulled himself off the ground. "But the thing is, if I do take a beating from a knife or a gun in my human form I'll pass out, but if I'm in my furry form I don't get hurt as easily."

"Furry? What's that? Didn't you mention something about it this morning?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, it's just easier if I show you." Omega had a flash of light go around him and he turned into his favorite form. (My avatar.)

"Why do you look something out of a video game but with fur?"

"Well in this form I'm mostly an assassin, or at least to make it easier to kill people," Omega pushed a knife out his hand. "This is my weapon; it's called a hidden blade. I have one on both hands."

"Wow, why didn't you use it during the fight?" Tsukune shouted.

"Because I didn't want to kill them, unlike Kurumu did."

"It was self-defense, he punched me."

"And you cut and stabbed him."

"Well that's not the point, I'm a girl, and I'm fragile."

"No, you're a monster, and I don't mean that in a mean way, we all are, even Tsukune, he just can't use his monster form because it's locked away, the same with all humans."

"Wow, so we're all the same?"

"Yup." Omega walked over to Tsukune and held out his hand. "Come on, we still have a subject to finish."

"What is your subject exactly?"

"It's segregation."

"Wow, you and your wife think alike."

"...she chose the same thing didn't she?"

"Yeah, but it might be different you know."

"Knowing her we'll end up having the same damned stuff, that's what happens to every school we go to, we went to the DWMA for a week and just shit went down. We ended up getting kicked out in only 4 days. So basically a week."

"DWMA?" The three asked.

"It's a school over in china."

"Oh, what does it stand for?"

"Death Weapon Mister Academy."

"Death weapon?"

"It's a long story, now come on Tsukune, my arm is getting tired." Tsukune grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"We should get going. We haven't even started on our research."

"Yeah, I guess. You two should get going to, don't wanna fall behind."

"Alright, take care you two."

"We will."

Omega walked to his dorm with Tsukune on his shoulder.

"So working things out with Moka?"

"What? You got my ass kicked and you asking me if I've made a move on her."

"Well you already have, but I'm asking if she loves you or not."

"I think she still hates me about what happened last year."

"What happened?"

"I chose the other Moka over her."

"Well I don't know about her hating you, she seemed pretty worried about you."

"Well I am her only blood bank around here."

"I don't think that's it, she didn't take any blood from you so she might not just want your blood."

"Well, she didn't give me any of hers so I think she might hate me just a little."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well do you see me? I'm losing blood over here."

"Well here we are, Twi will get you patched up if she's home."

Omega opened the door; Twi and Mizore were sitting on the floor naked in front of the computer.

"What the." Tsukune got a bloody nose.

"Wow, you aren't used to seeing girls naked are you?"

"Not really."

"Well save your blood, you'll need it. Hey Twi can you get the blood bags in the first-aid kit?"

"Sure, why do you need them though?"

"Well Tsukune got in a fight and got his ass kicked, thought he might need some."

"Alright." Twi got up and got the blood bag from the fridge. *bloody nose* "Wow mister horny. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me the blood please."

"Alright. Set him down on the bed and well get you all set. Okay honey?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Omega set him down on the bed and Twilight gave him the blood.

"You better close your eyes for a while."

"Hey Twi?"

"Yeah Tsukune?"

"Why the hell did you guys get a bed?"

"You mean you didn't get one?"

"No, none of us did."

"Well all the girls did, at least Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari got one."

"Wow, lucky, I miss my bed every day."

"Well you could just go and sleep over at Moka's you know that." Tsukune opened his eyes and blood shot all over Twi's chest.

"Oh great, now I need to get a new blood bag, and take a shower. I told you not to open your eyes. Idiot."

"Sorry won't happen again."

Twi went to take a shower and Mizore walked over to Tsukune.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Weak, I can't even stand up for myself. I'm just a pathetic human."

"Don't say that, if it makes you feel better, you can suck on my... if you want."

"What? Su...suck on you." Tsukune kept his eyes closed and didn't move.

"Come on open your mouth. Just don't bite to hard okay."

"You're insane. We're on school ground technically."

"Not really. Anything can go down in our dorms and the school won't do much about it." Omega got in the shower with Twi.

"So I guess it's just you and me, Tsukune. Wanna talk about something?"

"Not really. I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, well mind if I watch you sleep, if that's okay, I mean." Mizore lied down on the floor.

"Sure, Mizore."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pain and a vampire.

Tsukune was asleep on Twi and Omega's bed. Tsukune opened his eyes and Mizore was lying on top of him, she was wearing her normal pants but her shirt was off, on the floor at the other side of the room.

"Mizore!"

"Hey shut up she's asleep." Twi whispery shouted.

"Sorry, but why is she lying on me?"

"Because you're taking up the bed you idiot."

"Oh, I could've just gotten up you know that."

"Well." Omega couldn't finish his sentence, the door flung open and Kurumu looked angry.

"You snow bitch, I can't believe you'd steal him from me!"

"What, no, she's just sleeping Kurumu it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah right." Kurumu drew her claws.

"Hey," Omega stood in front of her. "No fighting on school grounds, unless something happens you are not permitted to use your monster form. Isn't that right Twi?"

"Says you, I bet you don't even have a monster form, you're both just immortal. That's it."

"God, calm down, you are both acting like children." Miss Kagome walked through the hallway.

"Hey miss Kagome." Twi greeted as Mizore woke up.

"What is this? Sex on school grounds?"

"No it's not what you think, she just feel asleep like this." Tsukune panicked.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my math class, see you all tomorrow."

"Oh good the crazy math teacher's gone." Tsukune mumbled.

"Yeah I'll say."

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Omega asked.

"I don't know something with," Kurumu rammed her foot into Tsukune's crotch. "Oh god why?" He cried.

"That's for letting Mizore use you as a pillow," She kicked him again. "And that's for not asking me to lie on you."

Tsukune was rolling on the floor, crying and covering his genitalia. Omega smiled and pulled him of the floor.

"Well you're still standing at least."

"Yeah, hey Kurumu aren't you and Moka working on a project together?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering how your project is coming."

"Well to be honest I shouldn't have kicked in the balls. We're working on how humans and monster co-react to each other and we were wondering if you could help us."

"Wow, sounds like all of our topics are somewhat related." Twi smiled.

"I'll say." Omega smiled too.

"Guess they are." Tsukune fainted.

"Wow, what a weak human." Kurumu glanced away.

"Wow, aren't you the nicest."

"You're right I'm sorry Tsukune." She picked him up and hugged him with her boobs.

"You're hurting me..."

Kurumu let go of Tsukune and they heard sound of a thunderstorm rolling in.

"Oh, a storm's coming." Tsukune looked out the window.

"That's not good. Moka went back to her room a while ago, I hope she made it there okay."

"Well maybe we should go and check on her." Tsukune urged.

"I'm sure she's fine. We haven't gotten anything done yet for our project."

"Well I'm gonna go look for her."

"Tsukune wait you idiot."

Tsukune ran off to the outside. He grabbed his jacket from his room before he left and headed out to find his beloved vampire.

"Oh no, there's a storm coming, I better get inside." Moka ran over to the door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. "No, I'm stuck out here. Come on open, please open." She started to panic and bang on the door. It still wouldn't move. The rain started to fall and hit all around the building. It landed on her feet and she fell to the ground.

"You idiot get inside before we both die."

"I...can't the door won't move."

"Shit we're stuck out here with the rain. Let's hope some one comes along before we end up dead."

"I...hope so too." Moka kneed to the ground in pain.

"Moka! Moka!" Her name was called.

"Tsukune." She could see a shadowy figure through the darkening rain moving toward her as she fainted slowly. The last thing she felt was someone grabbing her arm and pulling her up. When she woke up she was under a tree, wearing Tsukune's coat, and his arm was over her, sparks still shooting from her body.

"Hey, you're awake." He smiled at her.

"You saved...me."

"Of course, it's the least I could do."

"Thank, *cough* you."

"You're welcome."

Moka snuggled into his arm and sat quietly for a little while.

"Hey Tsukuna," She smiled.

"Yeah, what?" Tsukune cocked his head to the side.

"It's just, I'm in so much pain, and it hurts, may I have some...of your blood?"

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled and pulled his shirt away from his neck.

"Thank you." She bit him and they fell back.

"Are you okay?" Moka pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why Moka?"

"Because you fell back, am I hurting you?"

"No not at all."

"Alright," She bit down again but this time she didn't suck his blood. She retracted her fangs, stopped biting and just lay next to him soon, she fell asleep.

"Moka," Tsukune kissed her lightly on the forehead and fell asleep next to her.


End file.
